Reunited
by thesoulwithinme
Summary: Slight AU/OOC. Melanie wakes up after Wanda is taken out of her body. Jared is by her side and they can finally be together again after so long. And that's all that matters right? Rating changed to M for future Lemons.
1. Waking up

Reunited

This is my very first fanfic and really my first shot at writing in general (outside of school of course). Please give it a shot and review what you think of it and tell me if you'd like me too continue this :) Feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes or any other type of criticism and I'd be very thankful if anyone would offer to be my beta since I'm not a native and all ;)  
Thanks a lot and love you guys xx

I don't own anything. All rights to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Chapter 1

Melanie POV

_Thank you, Wanda. My sister. I will never forget you._

_Be happy, Mel. Enjoy it all. Appreciate it for me._

_I will._

_Goodbye. _

After that everything went black. I don't know how long I've been floating in the darkness. No thoughts, no senses, nothing. I have no idea how much time has passed before I finally begin to feel again. It could've been years, months, weeks, days or only a few hours, I couldn't tell you.

The darkness starts to change and I can just barely make out soft murmurs. They get clearer as time goes by and the familiarity of the voices surrounding me calms me.

"How long has it been, Doc?"  
"Two days, Jared. Don't worry she'll be fine. Melanie was present till the end. Don't compare her with Jodi."  
I couldn't make much sense of what was said but I held on to the voices as soon as I knew Jared was one of them.  
"He's right Jared. She'll come back to you. She never breaks a promise."  
"I hope so Jamie. I hope so", he said.

_Jamie! Oh, Jamie. Jared._ They're both right here. I want to throw my arms around them and never let go. But I still don't have the energy to react to them.

"Go get some rest, Jared. You look tired. She'll still be here when you come back." _NO! Don't leave!_ "I can't, Doc. I don't wanna be apart from her. I wanna be here when she wakes up. I'm not gonna leave her side." _Thank you.  
_"Then I'll get you a cot so you can stay in here." Doc states. "Thanks."  
"I'll go to our room. Get me when she wakes up." "Will do, Jamie. Good night!" "Night!"

After that it's silent for a while. I think we are alone and for a short amount of time I think he fell asleep until there's a soft pressure on my forehead and I can feel his warm breath on my face as he whispers, "I love you, Mel. I love you so much Please come back to me. Don't leave me again." It's in that moment that I find the strength to open my eyes and croak out the only possible response, "I love you too." He jumps from hearing me say these words. _Me_ not Wanda. Melanie. His Melanie. He recovers fast and turns to look at me. Our eyes lock and I can see the relief in his eyes as a single tear runs down his cheek. "Oh, Mel! You're awake! You're here! God, I missed you so much! I love you!" Before I can say anything he scoops me up in his arms and places a soft kiss on my lips. I can feel his smile against mine as our kiss becomes more desperate by the minute. After what seems like forever we come up for air and I can't hold back the tears any longer. "I m-missed you t-too! Ja-ared, you hh-ha-ave no idea h-how much. I-I sw-wear I'll nev-ver leave yo-ou again!" I'm sobbing so hard that I couldn't speak coherently anymore even if I tried. "Shh, it's okay. You're here now. We're together and nothing's gonna come between us ever again. Neither heaven nor hell can keep me away from you, Melanie. I promise. Everything's gonna be okay." He strokes up and down my back, trying to sooth me.

When I'm finally able to speak again I look into his eyes and am overwhelmed by the love and happiness I'm met with. "I love you so much, Jared." I whisper before I kiss him again. This time there is no desperation and no crying. They're replaced with love and softness and after a while with heat and passion. He lifts me up from my sitting position and places my legs around his waist carrying me to the couch. Never breaking our kiss, he sits down placing me in his lap. After a while his hands start roaming my upper body, sliding down to my ass, squeezing it gently and coming back up caressing my back with his hands dipping under my shirt. I gasp into his mouth as I feel the warmth emanating from his hands on my bare skin spreading throughout my whole body. Heat starts to pool between my legs and I want more but something stops me.

I pull back and look into his eyes. Then it hits me. Wanda. How could I forget about my best friend, my sister? I'm a terrible person. Where is she now? Is she already dead? Jared seems to sense my emotional conflict and as if he could read my mind he tells me, "She's not dead. I couldn't let that happen. I knew you wouldn't be happy with it and Ian would be furious with me if I hadn't interfered." I sigh in relief and bury my face in the crook of his neck murmuring a silent "Thank you." against his skin.


	2. Privacy

Hey there! So from now on there'll be a little more going on between Melanie and Jared starting from this chapter, hehe :P Hope you like it :) Tell me what you think and ideas are welcome ;)

* * *

Chapter 2

Privacy

We stay like that for a little while longer. I feel so safe in his arms that I almost fall asleep but from time to time he'll kiss me on the top of my head and I'd be fully awake once again. At some point he carries me over to the cot and lays me down giving me a soft peck on my lips saying, "I gotta go and get Jamie. I promised to get him as soon as you're up." "Okay, but hurry up I don't wanna be alone for too long." "I'll do my best to be back in no time." He winks at me and leaves, throwing me one last glance before literally running to his room.

His room. I guess now ours since we're together and all. But what will we do with Jamie? He can't very well stay with us; I mean we missed each other not only emotionally but also physically. At least I missed him that way. It was frustrating not being able to kiss him for such a long time and it was even more frustrating when Wanda kissed him or he kissed her, whatever, because I didn't really feel it. It was more like observing them kiss and it was just so aggravating to 'watch' the love of your life kissing someone else while in the same body with just that person. And if Jamie stays with us we'd have to be very cautious and we couldn't let things get too heated and to be honest, as much as I love having Jamie around, I need the freedom to loose control with Jared. But where could he stay?

I've been so deep in thought that I didn't hear them coming, so I jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Jamie threw his arms around me and held on tight. "Sorry, Mel. I didn't mean to scare you I just missed you so much!" he mumbled into my neck. "It's okay I just tuned out for a while. I missed you too, Jamie." He embraced me for a long time and it was silent till Jared told us we should probably go to our room.

"Have you talked to Doc? I'm not sure he'd be too happy if I'm not here in the morning." I questioned. "Yeah, we walked into him on our way back here and I asked whether it'd be ok for you to stay with us. He said it'd be fine." "Okay, so let's go then." I told them but Jared just walked closer to me and swooped me up into his arms, carrying me once again. "He told me you shouldn't overexert yourself so if you wanna go somewhere you'll have to wait for me to carry you." He tried to fake annoyance but somehow I had the impression that he didn't mind carrying me around at all. And frankly I didn't either. The familiar heat I feel whenever he touches me is spreading once more and I can't contain myself any longer. "How convenient for you, isn't it?" I whispered into his ear a smirk on my lips as he inhaled deeply at the feel of my breath on his skin. If I didn't know already by now I was sure he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. "Sure is. Ehm, Jamie?" "You want me to sleep in another room from now on, don't you?" Jared and I stared at my little brother not really knowing what to say to his statement. He was way to smart for a kid his age. He sensed our hesitation and told us not to worry and it'd be fine. "I'll stay with Ian for now. I'm sure he needs some company anyway." Finally I found my speech again. "Are you sure? You don't have to, you know that right?" I asked feeling bad for practically kicking him out of his room because of my primal needs. What kind of a sister does that? "I know, but there's not really a reason for me to stay with you. I mean there is enough space for me to have my own room and after all these years of you two tiptoeing around me I think I know you'd be thankful for some privacy. Don't tell me you're not. The room is too small for three people anyway. So it's okay. Really."

We're stunned once again and I can't believe my brother basically just gave Jared and I some space so we could sleep together. This time Jared composed himself first. "I wasn't gonna say it like that but well, ehm yeah.. If you're okay with it..." he trailed of not really knowing what to say. "I am. So, I'll see you in the morning. Good night!" He was out the door before I could say anything in return.

I turned to Jared and our eyes locked. Distracted by this weird exchange I just now realized that I was still in Jared's arms. "Your arms must be straining, I'm too heavy to be held that long." He chuckled "Mel, you weigh about 110 pounds I think I can handle that. You should know that by now." I couldn't help but melt a little. The way he smiles at me right now is so damn hot that I want nothing more than go to our room and get tangled in the sheets with him. Damn, when did I start thinking like that? I felt hist chest heave with a deep breath as he looked at me with a mix of slight amusement and concern. "I think you need to get some sleep you zoned out again." he started walking and I wanted to protest but I knew he was right. I was still a little weak and as much as I'd like to loose myself in him I know that I should take things slow.

When we got to the room he gently laid me on the bed and after taking of his clothes and his shoes he walked back over to me. I groaned at the sight of his naked chest. He always had that affect on me. I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination or if his six-pack really was even more defined than the last time I've seen him like this. It clearly has been way too long and at the thought of the last night we connected in a physical way, I got hot and bothered all over again.

I must have stared at him for longer than I thought because he cleared his throat making his stomach muscles flex. I groaned again but lifted my eyes to his. He smirked at me and I knew he caught me, but to be honest it didn't bother me too much. Before this whole 'two-persons-in-one-body' ordeal we've been intimate with each other for quite some time so we knew exactly what the other thinks about our body. If I were laying here half naked he'd ogle me in the same way.

"I know exactly what you're thinking and believe me I want the same, but we can't, at least not during the next few days. I'm sorry but I'm not willing to risk your health." He sat down beside me and stroked my cheek. "I know. But do you have to tease me like that?" "I didn't really think about it." he chuckled and laid down tucking me into his side. "I'm sure you haven't." Smirking slightly he told me to go to sleep. "Sweet dreams, Mel. I love you." "I love you too. Good night." And finally I fell asleep in his arms again.

* * *

I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this, but I have a lot going on at the moment in school and in general so I won't be able to write as much as I'd like. I'm in Berlin next week so no internet or computer for me and even less time since it's a school trip and all.. and after that I have loads of tests so I don't have any idea how long it's gonna take me to write the next chapter... again I'm really sorry, hang on guys ;)

Love y'all, xx


	3. ANChapter 3?

**Hey there my beloved followers and everyone else! I am so so so sorry that I didn't update and I apologize to get your hopes up, because this is just an AN and I sure hate when people do this. But I gotta tell you that I have to put this story down for another few weeks because I don't know how to continue.. I'll give you a "taste" if you will of chapter 3 ;) If you have any wishes, inspirations or ideas you want to share with me, pleeeease do not hesitate! I need your help here so please review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I'm a little confused, when I feel something hard against my back and something heavy draped over my stomach, until I realize that I'm wrapped up in Jared's arms. I relax immediately at the regular rise and fall of his chest and the way he exhales into my neck.

I missed waking up like this. It's been so long since I slept beside him that I almost forgot how safe I feel in his embrace and how soundly I sleep in his arms.

After a while Jared starts to stir and I try to turn in spite of his strong hold me. When I managed it I see him looking at me with a lazy smile on his lips. "Good morning, Mel." he says and kisses me lightly. I smile into our kiss unable to contain my happiness. "Morning, baby." He chuckles and turns me on my back, hovering above me. "Baby? I've never heard you say that to me."

* * *

**Please review! And if you want check out my new story "Coping" ;)**

**Love you guys, xxx**


End file.
